


No patrol

by acesymmetry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Conversations, Gen, One Shot, Sirius is a Good Friend, and I'm new here so I haven't figured out tagging yet, this is an old fic tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 19:25:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11766732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acesymmetry/pseuds/acesymmetry
Summary: Because sometimes, it's important to be able to be kind to yourself.(and if the title sounds like it's a pun on Snow Patrol, it's because it is. That has absolutely nothing to do with the fic, though. Sorry, y'all.)





	No patrol

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so this is my first fanfic on Ao3, but also one of my earlier pieces of fandom writing. Didn't really get it checked, probably wrote it around three years ago, and this isn't a work I'm particularly proud of, but I think it's somehow a.. warm work regardless. And that made me want to post this.
> 
> Happy reading, uh, if anyone stumbles upon this, ever. Hopefully (or tragically, depending on how you see it), you'll see me around more often!
> 
> \- A

It was funny how one newspaper article about the savagery of his kind made him hate himself like nothing else.

“You’re not doing this, Sirius. Not now. Not when I’m supposed to be patrolling the corridors.”

“You know how it works, Moony. You do what I ask of -”

“Are you attempting to blackmail me, Padfoot? When I could do anything to you and get away with it under the pretext of school rules?”

“Kinky, Lupin. Didn’t know you had it in you.”

“Hexes, I can use them on you. A hex is what I was talking about, numbnut.”

“Rhymes an awful lot with another word I know.”

“Probably the only one you actually know.”

“I could just carry on and make a ruckus and watch as the great hall goes haywire for the third time in a week since things were under your watch, which would lead to your authority as a prefect being questioned and -”

“You wouldn’t really do that.”

“Are you really going to -”

An exasperated sigh from one end, and a self-satisfied chuckle from the other. Sirius knew Remus would come around eventually; it was only a matter of time. Promptly seating himself on the castle floor and patting the place beside him, he motioned for the prefect to sit beside him so they could carry out this all-important conversation in a manner that wouldn’t be disturbed by responsibility. And sit he did, albeit grudgingly and with an expression of clear distaste.

Another sigh, this time almost defeated and another chuckle, one that barely concealed amusement.

“What was that you wanted, dogbreath?”

“Six things that you don’t hate about yourself, wolfie.”

“Three.”

“Three?”

Almost hopeful. “Three.”

“No. Six.”

“I don’t have that much time to waste.”

“Yes, you do. It’d get done sooner if you stopped arguing so much. Besides, I’m sitting right beside you. Who else could be causing trouble at these times but me?”

“… Prongs or Wormtail. Or both of them.”

“… Fair point. But they aren’t, not right now.”

“And I’m supposed to take your word because?”

“Because if you don’t, and go looking for them, without giving me my answer, I’ll end up causing trouble anyway.”

“…”

“…”

“Fine.” A beat, and then, “I have an extensive knowledge about magical creatures, particularly werewolves, because of what I am.”

“Starting easy, I see. You have an extensive knowledge about magical creatures, particularly werewolves, because you’re cautious enough to want to ensure none of them suffer any real harm because of your furry little problem and because you’re afraid for creatures and beasts even though you don’t have to be, which makes you more caring than anyone gives you credit for.”

A hesitant pause.

“I make a good prefect. Dumbledore choosing me wasn’t a mistake.”

“You make an excellent prefect. Dumbledore did not make a mistake choosing you. You have the highest sense of moral right or wrong among the four of us, and if any one of us could influence the others to actually behave in a better, more dignified manner, it would be you. However, even though you were never going to be successful in that endeavour, you chose to keep trying at regular intervals instead of giving up and succumbing to the madness like anyone else would have. You try, and that accounts for something.”

“… Are you going to keep doing this? You sound… wise. Almost older.”

“Is it bothering you?”

No answer to that. “I’m good at teaching.”

“You’re good at teaching. You’re patient, and more specifically so with the slow ones, always have a kind word or two to say, don’t let them stress out too much and are tirelessly willing to help despite how weak you feel. You’re proficient with magic, and that makes sure there’s less chances of erroneous teaching. And you almost always have some chocolate to share in case the day was particularly filled with efforts.”

“I never really noticed that bit, with the chocolate.”

“I did, as did Prongs. Makes for rather nice after-dessert desserts, actually.”

A deep breath.

“Despite what I said just now, I usually am quite perceptive of things and people around me.”

A snort escaped him at that remark.  
“True. Despite your current words implying otherwise, you usually are quite perceptive of things and people around you. You were the first one to console me after the first fallout I had with my family because you were the first to notice. You were the first one to talk to Evans after that incident with Snivellus because only you knew how to approach her. You were the first to tell Prongs that Evans still cared and that he shouldn’t give up so easily and now it’s blaringly obvious to everyone but them. You notice things, and you’re nice enough to point them out to others if necessary. You have this acute ability of being able to respect feelings and thoughts of those around you.”

“…”

“All of that is true, Moony. Move on. Two more to go.”

“I.. did not give in to Greyback’s hatred.”

“You did not give in to the filthy mind’s utterly despicable morals, or the lack thereof. You refused to bow down to the ideology of hating people who were ‘normal’ according to society simply because they viewed you differently. You refused to believe that there was nothing left for you to go ahead with at the age of ten, and refused to join the ranks of the person who terrorized your childhood. You refused to let your blind rage take control of you, and dealt with everything with a rational mind. And when that wasn’t there, with a dog, a stag and a rat.”

The last one was as difficult to think of as the first.

“I am.. loyal.”

“You are loyal. And truthful. And brave. And so much more. You weren’t afraid to call out Prongs on his bullshit when you thought he was working the team too hard even though you weren’t even on the team. You never once gave up on trusting Wormtail even though he let slip to a girl you were interested in about your furry little problem even though James and I did obliviate that part of her memory later. You never stopped believing I was a Gryffindor even after you saw me punching my own kid brother in the face after a petty family spat. To say you’re loyal, it would be an understatement.”

“…”

Silence.

“Sirius?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you, I think.”

A smile.

It was funny how less than a week later, one conversation with his best friend got him thinking maybe he wasn’t as bad after all.


End file.
